Al fondo del cajón, mis luces apagadas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Takari y otras] Muchos piensan que en el mundo hay demasiadas historias de amor. Otros creen que nunca son suficientes y las inventan. ¿Quién dice que un coleccionista de recuerdos ajenos y una contadora de luces apagadas no pueden ser felices juntos? [Para el intercambio navideño de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para_ El Susurro del Viento_, por el intercambio navideño del foro _Proyecto 1-8_, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

.

**Al fondo del cajón, mis luces apagadas**

.

—¿Por qué siempre te sientas aquí solo? —pregunto.

El chico levanta la cabeza, debo de haberle asustado un poco porque por una vez he sido silenciosa. Se repone y se endereza.

—Lo prefiero. En la cafetería de la empresa siempre hay muchas personas y mucho ruido.

—Eres raro —opino, él ríe aunque no sea un cumplido precisamente.

—Me lo han dicho tantas veces en mi vida que debería ponerlo en mis tarjetas de presentación. Koushiro Izumi, ingeniero informático, raro y pelirrojo.

Es mi turno de reírme. Me siento a su lado en el banco y miro hacia el edificio. Saco de mi gran bolso mi comida para acompañarle aunque no me haya invitado. Es un sitio libre, ¿no? No puede echarme. Y yo prefiero no volver con mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Normalmente la gente suele querer estar con otras personas —digo con la boca llena de arroz—. Yo prefiero que haya muchos, así es más divertido.

—Es lo más habitual, sí —concuerda conmigo, parece algo incómodo porque me haya sentado a su lado—. ¿Entonces por qué has salido a comer aquí?

Arrugo la nariz. No me gusta por dónde va la conversación, aunque es lógico que lo pregunte. Llevo un año trabajando en esta empresa de secretaria y siempre le he visto cogiendo su comida de la cafetería y saliendo afuera. Nunca le seguí aunque me diera curiosidad, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. O, más bien, un chico en el que pensar. Pero estoy aquí para no acordarme de eso.

—Me llamo Jun Motomiya, por cierto. ¿Quieres un poco de mi postre? Creo que he hecho demasiado.

Niega con la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad al ver que he evadido su pregunta. Parece que se le ha olvidado la incomodidad por tener un secreto que descubrir.

—Encantado de conocerte —me dice, parece sincero y se lo agradezco internamente—. Hay alguien dentro a quien no quieres ver, ¿cierto?

—Eres muy listo —respondo con un suspiro—. Bueno, no por nada tienes un puesto tan alto. Menudo sueldo debes ganar, yo estoy intentando centrarme para ascender porque me gustaría cambiarme a otro piso pero el alquiler es muy caro. Mi hermano dice que se viene conmigo, pero eso es solo porque llevamos mucho sin vernos, cuando convivimos no nos aguantamos…

Me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando mucho y me callo. He intentado con los años corregir un poco mi manía de ser tan parlanchina pero es muy difícil. Koushiro asiente con la cabeza y mastica tranquilamente, yo siento que necesito hablar más y al final no me aguanto.

—Es un chico al que no quiero ver. Le insistí mucho y quedamos un par de veces, pero me ha dicho que está interesado en otra.

Mi acompañante se inquieta, seguramente no sabe lidiar con estas situaciones, y yo me echo a reír por su expresión.

—No te preocupes —digo, todavía riendo—. No es mi primer desengaño amoroso y seguro que tampoco el último.

—No sé mucho de estas cosas, tengo poca experiencia —me confiesa bajando la cabeza.

—Eso es mejor que tener demasiada, como yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mientras terminamos la comida. El cielo está nublado y hace frío pero estoy bien abrigada. Me gusta esta época del año porque puedo ponerme gorros, bufandas y orejeras sin que parezca que estoy loca. No más de lo habitual al menos.

Sé que ya es hora de que volvamos, Koushiro me lo confirma al levantarse. Es demasiado educado como para irse sin esperarme así que se mantiene de pie mientras lo guardo todo. Cuando entramos al edificio cada uno se va por un lado pero, antes de que el ascensor se cierre, siento que tengo que decirle algo más.

—El amor es algo bonito aunque lo pases mal. Nunca hay suficiente.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido aunque luego asiente con la cabeza. Sé que es por complacerme y eso no me gusta, todos deberían saber que el amor es lo más especial que hay en el mundo.

—Mañana te contaré la historia de amor más bonita que nunca has escuchado.

—Todo el mundo cree que sus historias son las más bonitas —me replica mientras la puerta empieza a cerrarse.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero esta historia no es mía.

Veo su gesto de sorpresa antes de que el ascensor se lo lleve. Me gusta haberle dejado intrigado, debería hacerlo más a menudo. Lo que pasa es que cuando empiezo a hablar no paro hasta el final. Es la razón por la que nadie suele contarme nada, no sé guardar secretos.

Pasa el día mientras yo me imagino a ese genio preguntándose por una historia de amor. Esa una sensación agradable, tal vez ese debería ser mi propósito en la vida, convencer a todos de que enamorarse es fantástico. Además, a veces acaba bien.

Duermo con sueños llenos de recuerdos y me levanto de buen humor. Aunque no es raro, lo extraño sería que no sonriera. Ser alegre sí que tiene que ser una virtud, no creo que nadie pueda quejarse por ello, eso pienso mientras me lavo los dientes con mi cepillo fucsia. Me visto con tantos complementos que me pesa el cuerpo más de lo normal, pero no me quito nada.

Espero con ganas la hora de la comida y cuando llego al banco Koushiro ya está allí. Sé que me esperaba porque está mirando la puerta cuando salgo por ella. Le saludo y me siento a mi lado, comemos en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —me pregunta, seguramente para romper el hielo.

—Bien, aunque tengo el síndrome premenstrual y empieza a dolerme todo —explico.

Veo su gesto algo contrariado y me doy cuenta de que he dicho algo un poco inapropiado. ¿Qué pasa? Es lo más normal del mundo. Aunque supongo que me he tomado más confianzas de las que debería.

—Me gusta decir que la sinceridad es mi mayor virtud aunque otros dicen que es mi peor defecto. Algo de que todo en exceso es malo. No me hace gracia esa afirmación, porque yo misma soy un exceso en todos los sentidos.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarle y veo que sonríe aunque tiene gesto pensativo.

—Sí, también dicen que los extremos son malos, otros que ni siquiera existen —dice, el frío hace que cree vaho blanco con cada palabra—. Todo está lleno de incoherencias. El mundo es una incoherencia en sí mismo.

Una reflexión muy profunda. Demasiado para mí, en especial un día en el que siento la nariz congelada. Doy un gran bocado y no respondo nada. Mis ojos se pierden entre las hojas de un árbol que hay a nuestro lado. De pronto escucho que carraspea y vuelvo a prestarle atención.

—¿Qué?

—Te decía que tienes una historia que contarme.

Sonrío. No iba desencaminada al imaginarme al genio informático pensando en historias de amor. Me resulta gracioso.

—Tienes curiosidad, ¿eh?

—Has dicho que la sinceridad es tu virtud y defecto, la curiosidad es el mío —confiesa sonriendo un poco—. Nunca puedo contenerme. Está bien en parte, claro, pero no sé frenarme.

Asiento con la cabeza porque le entiendo. Me resulta extraño, sé que somos personas muy distintas, aunque me agrada tener algo en común con él.

—Creo que a veces los defectos son lo que hacen mejores a las personas —digo muy convencida.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Por qué? Los defectos nos hacen ser quienes somos, entender que no todo es perfecto. E intentar superarlos nos hace mejores.

—Supongo que todo es la forma en que veas las cosas. Hay tantos puntos de vista como personas.

Entrelazo los dedos y jugueteo con los pulgares. No tengo mucha hambre porque me he atiborrado de dulces hace un rato así que guardo el resto de la comida. Subo las piernas encima del banco y abrazo mis rodillas. Sé que no es una postura muy educada pero no me importa. Miro a Koushiro y él me devuelve la mirada. Hay expectación y curiosidad en sus ojos oscuros, eso me anima a buscar el principio de la historia.

—Te lo contaré todo. Debes tener paciencia para entenderlo. Y después tendrás que decirme si piensas, como yo, que el amor es algo bueno a pesar de todo.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Yo levanto la mía hacia el cielo encapotado y cojo aire. Hay mucho que decir.

**~ · ~**

En aquel entonces yo iba a la universidad, cada vez que tenía vacaciones me buscaba un trabajo temporal para poder pagarme mis caprichos porque mis padres decían que bastante me daban para costearme los estudios. No se lo reprocho, sé que es cierto ahora que vivo sola y tengo que pagarlo todo, aunque en aquel entonces me molestaba un poco.

Era diciembre y hacía mucho frío, algo que parecía ir acorde con la Navidad. Conseguí trabajo en una cafetería de un centro comercial y estaba contenta porque siempre había mucha gente por allí. Otro universitario, que apenas estaba en su primer año, era mi compañero de trabajo. Se llamaba Jou Kido.

Al principio Jou nunca me hablaba, después poco a poco le fui obligando a abrirse. Recuerdo el primer día en el que fue él quien me habló.

—¿Puedes pasarme el trapo?

—Claro, toma.

Me acerqué a ver qué había pasado. Una amiga suya, de pelo anaranjado bastante bonito, había tirado un refresco.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —se disculpó ella varias veces.

Él le quitaba importancia al asunto aunque la chica parecía sentirse realmente mal. Ayudé a mi compañero a limpiar el estropicio y después volví a mi puesto tras la barra. Un rato más tarde Jou vino a ayudarme con algunos batidos que me habían pedido.

—Estas bebidas están llenas de cosas perjudiciales, son como una bomba para la salud —dijo algo enfurruñado.

—Creo que te tomas demasiado en serio eso de querer ser médico.

—Es así como todos deberían tomárselo. ¡Vamos! Cuidarse un poco parece una tontería ahora pero a la larga ayudará mucho.

—Prefiero aprovechar el momento —repliqué—. Ya después si engordo puedo hacer alguna dieta.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras, después dio una sonrisa forzada a los chicos que habían pedido los batidos mientras les cobraban. Aproveché que había poca gente para preguntarle cosas acerca de su carrera y así fue como conseguí que perdiera la timidez.

Cuando apenas llevábamos tres días trabajando empecé a aburrirme. Muchas personas pasaban por el centro comercial, pocas entraban en la cafetería y aún menos se quedaban en ella lo suficiente como para entablar conversación. Así que empecé a inventarme historias que le contaba a Jou.

—Mira, esa mujer tan enorme perdió a su novio en la guerra y por eso empezó a comer mucho... Esos niños son mejores amigos y algún día él se le declarará, ella le corresponderá y tendrán siete hijos... Ese hombre va corriendo porque llega tarde a su aniversario, su esposa le espera con la casa llena de pétalos de rosa.

Mi compañero siempre acababa aburriéndose de mis relatos. Hubo un día que estaba especialmente distraído, supongo que ya harto de mi parloteo, pero pareció salir de su ensimismamiento cuando entró su amiga pelirroja.

Les escuché charlar durante tanto rato que el chocolate caliente que ella había pedido ya estaba congelado a pesar de que Jou lo recalentó dos veces. Vi cómo la chica no quitaba los ojos de encima a mi compañero cada vez que tenía que ir a atender a otros. Me quedó bien claro que ahí pasaba algo y así se lo hice saber a él cuando ella se fue.

—Tienes demasiada imaginación, Jun —me regañó.

—Te digo que estoy segura. Llámalo intuición femenina o sexto sentido, yo qué sé. No es muy normal que venga todos los días, sobre todo estando esto tan lejos. Siente algo por ti.

—Ya hay demasiadas historias de amor en el mundo.

Fruncí el ceño porque era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en mi vida. Me pasé enfurruñada el resto del día, en especial porque no sabía si tenía razón. Yo siempre he sido una enamorada del amor, todo se me derrumbaría si resultaba que no era tan bonito como yo inventaba en mi cabeza. Esperar a un príncipe verde, porque nunca fui tan ilusa como para creer en los azules, era un buen plan. Aunque Jou estaba haciendo que empezase a plantearme su existencia.

Pero el destino, el dios en el que crea cada uno si es que lo hace o la misma vida se encargaron de hablarme al día siguiente. Lo curioso es que todo empezó con la voz chillona de mi jefa.

—... así que quiero que te pongas a ello inmediatamente.

Parpadeé varias veces para intentar prestar atención. Me costaba desviar la mirada de sus llamativas uñas pintadas de amarillo y de su ropa de chica de quince años a pesar de que debía rondar los cincuenta.

—Claro, claro —dije, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que me había pedido.

Puso una pequeña cámara digital en mi mano y miré a Jou buscando ayuda. Cuando la jefa se marchó me explicó que teníamos que hacer por turnos publicidad de la cafetería en la puerta del centro comercial, además de pedir a algún cliente que nos dejara fotografiarle mientras bebía de una taza con el logo del local para ponerlo en carteles. Me entusiasmé ante la idea de salir un poco y me ofrecí a hacerlo yo, aunque me arrepentí por el frío que hacía en la calle.

Repartí cupones de descuento y chillé mucho rato sobre lo delicioso que estaba todo. Muchos pasaban de mí, algunos tiraban los papeles en cuanto llegaban a una papelera y yo me exasperaba por momentos sin poder dejar de tiritar.

Por fin una chica tuvo la decencia de pararse a escucharme.

—Gracias por el cupón —me dijo sonriendo—. Iré a tomar algo con una amiga dentro de un rato.

Me gustaron sus ojos cobrizos, brillaban mucho y eran cálidos. Le pedí que me dejara fotografiarla y ella, después de aceptar con reticencia porque le deba vergüenza, posó fingiendo que bebía de la taza con el logo de la cafetería.

Se marchó diciendo que en un rato nos veríamos. Miré la foto que había sacado y sonreí, parecía muy buena chica. Era una dulce princesita. Pensé que estaba destinada a encontrar a un caballero de esos de las películas, que la protegería de todo mal.

Continué con la incómoda tarea que me había encomendado mi jefa con algo más de ánimo, aunque los desprecios de la gente fueron quitándomelo. También que me estaba quedando ronca. Cuando empecé a estornudar y moquear quedó claro que me había resfriado.

—Toma —escuché la voz de un chico y giré la cabeza.

Me ofrecía un pañuelo de papel y me soné ruidosamente mientras se lo agradecía. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos muy azules, algo raro en Japón. Fue tan simpático como para ofrecerme otro pañuelo más cuando quedó claro que uno no era suficiente. Le hablé sobre lo estresada que estaba a pesar de que debía tener la edad de mi hermano y no entendería mi situación. Me escuchó y dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Después aceptó sonriendo uno de los cupones y me dejó que le hiciera una foto con la taza.

Cuando ya se marchaba miré la fotografía. Pensé que era todo un caballero y que seguro que algún día encontraría una chica a la que cuidar. Y algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

—¡Espera! —grité, tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta, algo asustado, y casi le supliqué que viniera a la cafetería más tarde. Le dije que era para agradecerle los pañuelos y que le regalaría un trozo de tarta. Tuvo que aceptar porque nadie me gana a insistente.

Volví al local y le dije a Jou que ya habíamos promocionado bastante, que no hacía falta que él fuera. En realidad la razón era que quería demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Porque después de conocer a esos dos adolescentes estaba completamente segura de que el destino me había usado para juntarlos.

Preparé algunos cafés, puse bollos y galletas en platos, limpié migas de mesas. La tarde pasaba y ninguno volvía. Fue mientras fregaba unos vasos cuando la chica apareció con una amiga suya. Eché a correr para adelantar a Jou, que me miró como si estuviera más chiflada de lo habitual, y me acerqué a la mesa donde se sentó.

—¡Buenas tardes! Me llamo Jun Motomiya y estoy aquí para serviros. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?

Se extrañaron por la pregunta pero me contestaron. Ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaba la otra chica, pero sí me acuerdo de que la princesita era Hikari. Buen nombre para ella.

Les llevé un chocolate caliente a cada una y algunos dulces. Comieron mientras charlaban animadamente. Yo no dejaba de mirar a la puerta pero el caballero rubio no aparecía.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Jou cuando tiré por tercera vez la bandeja—. Pareces más inquieta de lo normal.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —mentí porque quería que llegara el momento de "te lo dije".

Me agaché para recoger el trapo que también se me había caído y al levantar la cabeza ahogué un chillido de emoción. El chico al que estaba esperando entraba en ese momento, mientras se quitaba unos guantes. Me incorporé y corrí hasta Jou. Le cogí del brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba. Y, mientras el caballero venía hacia la barra, Hikari se puso en pie. Era inminente, estaba segura.

—Ahora verás que tengo razón —susurré a mi compañero—. Esos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Están destinados a encontrarse.

Él frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a los adolescentes. Yo contuve el aliento unos instantes y poco después solté el aire de golpe, muy decepcionada. El caballero iba mirando dentro de una bolsa y la princesa prestaba atención al móvil así que se cruzaron sin ser conscientes de ello.

Solté un ruidito de indignación y di un golpe con el puño en la barra. Jou me miró con una mezcla de petulancia y pena.

—Lo siento, Jun, pero creo que te equivocas. Deberías dejar de inventar historias para todo el mundo, decepcionarte no te sienta bien.

**~ · ~**

Me quedo callada y echo el aliento sobre mis entumecidos dedos en un intento de calentarlos un poco.

—Y, ¿qué pasó? —pregunta Koushiro.

Le miro riendo, me alegra que siga intrigado con mi relato. Me recuesto sobre el banco y busco el reloj.

—Es tarde, tenemos que entrar ya.

—No puedes dejar la historia a medias.

—Mañana te la seguiré contando, lo prometo.

Parece conforme con mi respuesta. Esta vez me abre la puerta para que entre al edificio y me acompaña hasta mi mesa. Charlamos de un par de trivialidades antes de que se despida para ir a su puesto de trabajo.

Ya es el día siguiente y está puntual en el banco de siempre. Me ofrece un caramelo cuando llego y lo acepto aunque lo dejo para el postre. Comemos hablando de alguna tontería y me quejo de lo fuerte que está siempre la calefacción en la oficina de mi jefa.

—Sudo mucho y es insufrible.

—Pues no imagino cómo te sientes en verano —dice Koushiro—. La gente suele preferir el calor. Menos mal que no has nacido en una zona de clima más cálido.

—Supongo que entonces tendría que vivir de otra manera.

—¿De qué otra manera?

—No sé, tal vez de noche. No estaría mal.

Mi acompañante niega con la cabeza divertido, como diciendo que mi afirmación es extraña. A mí no me lo parece pero estoy acostumbrada a que piensen eso. Otra cosa que tenemos en común, a los dos nos llaman raros y nos juzgamos el uno al otro aun sabiendo lo que se siente. Pero no me lo tomo a mal.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde me quedé ayer?

—Por cuando el caballero y la princesa no se encontraron —responde serio a pesar de lo ridículas que son sus palabras, es extraño cuando alguien habla de pensamientos tuyos.

—Es verdad. Bueno, cuando Hikari se marchó con su amiga el caballero llegó a la barra. Me dijo que se llamaba Takeru y que no hacía falta que le regalara nada aunque yo insistí. Estaba desanimada pero en seguida recuperé el entusiasmo, había tratado muy bien a los dos y tal vez conseguiría que se encontraran en otra ocasión si volvían.

—Eres muy perseverante.

—Normalmente me dicen cabezota, pero me gusta más tu forma de verlo.

Se ríe de mis palabras y yo con él. Seguimos comiendo mientras ordeno los recuerdos en mi cabeza. Es divertido pensar en esa época en la que todo era más fácil, independizarse cuesta más de lo que te hacen creer.

**~ · ~**

—Me encantan las luces de Navidad —dije ensimismada mientras barría—. Tan brillantes y llenas de colores. Ojalá estuvieran todo el año. Aunque entonces dejaría de ser algo especial. ¿Por qué cuando algo nos gusta deja de emocionarnos tanto si lo tenemos siempre?

Jou se limpió las gafas y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Volvió a subir a la banqueta sobre la que hacía equilibrios para poner unos adornos y después me miró.

—Supongo que el problema es que se convierte en rutina —opinó.

—Lo rutinario no tiene por qué ser malo.

—No digo que sea malo, simplemente que te acostumbras a ello. ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

Apreté los labios y me llevé un dedo a la barbilla mientras imaginaba sabores, me costaba decidirme por uno.

—Creo que la gelatina de cereza.

—¿Qué? ¿Gelatina? Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo, da igual... Ahora imagínate que la comieras todos los días.

—Eso estaría muy bien.

—Al principio, claro que sí. Pero después te apetecería probar otras cosas, te cansarías de comer siempre lo mismo.

Asentí con la cabeza, era cierto.

En ese momento llegó la visita diaria de la amiga pelirroja. Llevaba algo de maquillaje y una falda a pesar de parecer incómoda con ella. Supe de antemano que Jou no se fijaría en eso así que se lo susurré por lo bajo. Vi que la chica me miraba de forma rara y sospeché que se ponía celosa por lo que me alejé. Tal vez tener su propia historia de amor haría que mi compañero recapacitase.

Seguí barriendo la cafetería, nunca entenderé cómo se ensuciaba tanto si no teníamos demasiada clientela. Aunque la cosa había mejorado desde que había puesto las fotos de Hikari y Takeru en algunos carteles por el centro comercial, esos chicos vendían.

Y pensando en ellos estaba cuando alguien me sobresaltó.

—Hola, Jun. —Takeru se sentó en una banqueta y apoyó una libreta en la barra.

—Buenos días. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un zumo de naranja, por favor.

Le serví la bebida mientras Jou seguía entretenido con su amiga. Me hacía gracia observarles, ella no paraba de tocarle el brazo y acercarse sutilmente. Pobre, se había colado por uno de los chicos más despistados que he conocido nunca.

Un grupo grande de adolescentes entró y me apresuré a juntar mesas y atenderles. Por fin mi compañero de trabajo salió de su burbuja y me ayudó con los pedidos, aunque tardamos un poco porque nos quedamos sin leche y tuvo que ir a comprar. Mi jefa siempre fue un desastre, la persona menos previsora del mundo. Aunque no se si soy quién para quejarme de eso, despistada debería ser mi segundo nombre.

Cuando ya se calmó la cosa, me senté tras la barra y me dediqué a juguetear con las pajitas. Jou siempre decía que no las manoseara, porque luego los clientes se las llevaban a la boca, pero a mí me divertía. Me fijé en que Takeru miraba con atención a unas chicas de la mesa grande y me enfadé. No importaba que fuera el enfado más irracional del mundo, se suponía que él era un caballero y yo ya había encontrado su princesa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, algo más seca de lo que pretendía.

—Escribir —respondió volviéndose hacia mí, o no notó mi tono o lo ignoró por completo—. Me gusta coleccionar recuerdos que no me pertenecen. Miro a la gente y anoto cosas, alguna frase o acción que me resulte llamativa.

Entreabrí la boca por la sorpresa. ¡Vaya! El caballero había salido con alma de poeta. Me gustaba eso, le hacía diferente. Me pregunté si la princesa estaría a la altura de aquello.

—¿Puedo ver lo que tienes escrito?

Se encogió de hombros y me tendió la libreta. No entendía muchas anotaciones porque eran simples ideas o palabras, pero algunas llamaron mi atención. Un hombre que mordisquea un lápiz de color rojo y una mujer que no le quita los ojos de encima. Un perro que olfatea a un mendigo y le arranca una sonrisa. "La risa limpia el alma". "Hay tres tipos de personas: impulsivas, prudentes y las que pierden el tiempo catalogando a los demás".

—Es muy interesante. Deberías escribir una novela. No prometo que la leyera rápido, soy un desastre para concentrarme, pero la compraría y te pediría que me la firmaras.

Takeru se rio y le devolví la libreta. Me pagó mientras se ponía en pie.

—Volveré a menudo ahora que tengo vacaciones, este es un buen sitio para coleccionar recuerdos.

Sonreí ante su afirmación, así sería más sencillo hacer que se encontrara con Hikari. O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Al día siguiente llegó ella a la cafetería, iba sola y tenía gesto ausente. Se sentó en un rincón y merendó sin quitar los ojos de algún punto de la barra. Mientras limpiaba una mesa que una familia había dejado hecha un asco, intentaba averiguar qué era tan interesante. Porque allí solo estaba Jou. ¿Jou? Me alarmé, a ver si iba a resultar que Hikari era tan enamoradiza como yo.

No soy de pensar demasiado lo que hago, ese momento no fue diferente.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunté, intento disimular mi ansiedad.

A ella pareció costarle volver a la realidad, como si su cabeza estuviera en un lugar muy lejano.

—Cuento las luces apagadas —dijo, todavía sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

Miré hacia allí y me di cuenta de que varias bombillas se habían fundido ya. Mi jefa era de ahorrar así que seguramente había comprado las más baratas que había encontrado, o quizás había traído unas viejas de su casa.

—Son cuatro —susurró—. Cuatro luces que no se encenderán más. Suelo preguntarme a dónde van, qué sucede con ellas cuando dejan de funcionar. Sobrevivir entre tantas otras luces que sí brillan debe ser difícil.

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía si su reflexión escondía algo más o era algo que acostumbraba a hacer.

—¿Siempre cuentas luces?

—Solo las que están apagadas. Pienso en las personas que han podido fijarse en ellas y me imagino las historias de quienes han puesto los ojos en el mismo punto que yo. Las luces apagadas son un puente de unión a muchos que nunca llegarán a conocerse, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza aunque no estaba segura de comprender del todo aquello. Hikari sonrió y dio un sorbo para terminar su bebida. Me dejó el dinero en la mesa y me dijo que volvería al día siguiente. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho cuando Takeru se sentó en la barra.

No pude evitar mirarle con el ceño fruncido. ¿No podía haber llegado unos minutos antes? Acababa de descubrir que la princesa que había encontrado era perfecta para él. Podía transformarla en su musa. Me gustaría leer una historia sobre una chica que cuenta luces apagadas. O, mejor, ver la película si es que la hacen. No suelo leer mucho.

Si no estaba por completo convencida, después de esa charla con Hikari me quedó claro que esos dos debían conocerse. Yo me encargaría de ser su cupido.

Ese propósito me ponía de buen humor antes de ir al trabajo. También la idea de conseguir convencer a Jou de que el amor era algo precioso. Se me presentó la oportunidad un día que su amiga pelirroja llegó más arreglada que nunca y parecía nerviosa. Me acerqué a mi compañero y le ordené que le hiciera un cumplido. El sonrojo que conseguí sacarle me hizo reír, mi trabajo estaba casi hecho.

Hikari llegó en ese momento y la atendí de buen humor. Ella rio de alguna de mis ocurrencias y después pasó el tiempo leyendo un libro. ¡Eso era aún más perfecto! En esa burbuja de entusiasmo llegué flotando a la barra mientras deseaba que Takeru llegara pronto. Pero se me reventó el buen humor pronto, cuando una cabeza pelirroja salió del local a paso rápido.

—Te equivocabas, lo sabía —dijo Jou con gesto extraño, entre muy triste y decepcionado—. Ella tiene una cita con otro. Por eso se ha arreglado tanto, se va al cine y casi es la hora.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber bien qué decir. Menuda metedura de pata. Había hecho que él se hiciera ilusiones y era culpa mía que estuviera tan apesadumbrado. No entendía nada, las señales estaban ahí. O tal vez era problema mío que veía amor en cada esquina. Me pregunté en qué más cosas me equivocaba.

—Lo siento. Pero, ¡anímate! Hay muchas chicas en el mundo. A mí me ha pasado muchas veces y de todo se sale.

—El amor es un asco. —Su tono amargo me hizo sentirme peor.

—Te demostraré que no.

Y, como caído del cielo, llegó Takeru. Venía casi cada día y muchas veces estaba a punto de encontrarse con Hikari, aunque siempre pasaba algo para que no fuera así. Estaba cansada de esperar, me encargaría personalmente de que se conocieran y le enseñaría a Jou que enamorarse era muy bonito.

Vi que ella se levantaba de la mesa y prácticamente corrí hasta la entrada. Cogí al chico del brazo y lo planté delante de ella. Ambos parecieron confusos mientras me dedicaban una mirada de incomprensión.

—Os presento. Ella es Hikari, él es Takeru.

Contuve el aliento y aguardé a que la magia llegara. Había imaginado tantas veces el momento que casi esperaba que se desarrollara como si yo hubiera escrito el guion. Primero se mirarían a los ojos, parecería que el mundo entero desaparecía y se mantendrían en silencio unos instantes como asimilando lo que veían. Después sonreirían al mismo tiempo, se dirían alguna tontería y reirían juntos. Para ese entonces ya se habrían dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y, bueno, no iba muy desencaminada. Se miraron, sonrieron cordialmente y dijeron estar encantados de conocerse. Todo en apenas un segundo. Después ella recogió y se marchó.

No podía ser aquello todo, la historia no podía acabar así. Miré a Takeru, que había bajado los ojos hasta la mesa donde ella había estado sentada. Reaccionó de pronto.

—¡Espera! Eh... Hikari.

La chica se dio la vuelta y mi corazón bombeó como si en vez de una simple testigo yo fuera el amor encarnado. Un amor que iba a florecer en ellos, estaba segura.

—Te dejabas esto —dijo él tendiéndole un pañuelo que recogió de la silla.

—Ah, gracias, muy amable.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y salió del local. El chico se sentó en esa misma mesa y sacó su libreta como todos los días, como si nada hubiera cambiado en su vida. Ninguno notó mis ojos clavados en sus nucas.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Así iba a acabar la historia del caballero y la princesa? ¿No habría magia entre ellos ni el menor atisbo de interés?

Miré a Jou y él me regaló una triste mirada. En ella estaban grabadas las palabras "te lo dije". Y, aunque me las habían dedicado muchas veces, nunca me habían dolido tanto.

**~ · ~**

Cojo aire. Recordar ese momento siempre me pone melancólica. Miro las luces que decoran la fachada del edificio en el que trabajamos y deseo que estén siempre. Después recuerdo que entonces dejarían de gustarme y suspiro.

—¿Por qué tenemos que acostumbrarnos a las cosas especiales hasta el punto en que dejan de serlo?

—También nos acostumbramos a las cosas malas y ya no lo son tanto —responde Koushiro en un susurro.

Le miro y asiento con la cabeza. Qué extraño cómo una misma reflexión lleva a cosas tan distintas. Mientras yo solo quiero que las luces navideñas estén todo el año, Jou hablaba de rutina y Koushiro de que lo malo se convierte en algo normal. Supongo que la cabeza de cada uno funciona de forma muy distinta.

Veo que mi acompañante abre la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpen las repentinas palabras de una mujer que parece haber salido de la nada.

—Señor Izumi, lamento molestar, pero llega tarde a la reunión con los directivos de la empresa china.

Eso le alarma y mira su reloj para cerciorarse. Se pone en pie y echa a correr al interior, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de disculpa. No importa, sé que él es un hombre ocupado. Además se podría decir que la historia prácticamente había acabado.

Vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo. Paso el día algo melancólica por las historias que no llegaron a ser y las que fueron pero yo no consigo igualar. Algún día debería tocarme a mí vivir una propia, en vez de tantos rechazos. Estoy inusualmente callada hoy, pero a nadie parece importarle y quiero pensar que no llegan a agradecerlo. Hago más amena la convivencia o al menos es lo que pretendo.

Cuando llego a la estación para volver a casa el frío me ha congelado las manos. Las froto en un inútil intento de calentarme y me aprieto más en mi abrigo mientras espero al tren. Entonces escucho pasos apresurados y veo una cabellera pelirroja que no debería estar aquí.

—¿Cómo... cómo acaba la historia? —me pregunta Koushiro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Yo me rio, es verdad que tiene un problema si no puede contener su curiosidad hasta mañana.

—¿No podías esperar?

—No. Dímelo, por favor.

Me quedo callada un momento. Después le miro a los ojos y termino el relato.

—Jou de pronto soltó todo. Dejó la bandeja que llevaba, se quitó su mandil y corrió hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Se cruzó con alguien allí pero siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Al día siguiente vino al trabajo, me pidió disculpas por marcharse tan de golpe y me lo contó todo. Resulta que decidió que estaba harto de quedarse de brazos cruzados, fue al cine y detuvo a su amiga. Le dijo lo que sentía y ella confesó que solo intentaba darle celos, en el fondo esperaba que fuera a buscarla.

Koushiro entreabre la boca, sorprendido. Yo no he acabado mi explicación. Aprieto las manos en torno al asa de mi bolso y cojo aire antes de seguir.

—La persona con la que Jou se cruzó en la puerta era Hikari. Ella volvió, se sentó en la silla que había junto a Takeru y lo miró algo sonrojada. Le dijo que, aunque sabía que sonaba extraño, sentía que debían conocerse y él sonrió. Hablaron durante horas, hasta que tuve que cerrar la cafetería, y se marcharon de la mano.

Un gran reloj que marca la hora me anuncia que la llegada del tren es inminente. Me pierdo unos instantes en esos números digitales mientras jugueteo con un hilo suelto de mi jersey. Veo una bombilla parpadear y me doy cuenta que quiero agregar algo más.

—Cuando terminaron las vacaciones, mi último día de trabajo, recogí los adornos navideños. Mientras Jou no miraba, desenrosqué las bombillas fundidas, esas cuatro que Hikari me señaló un día y otra más que se había estropeado. Las tengo guardadas en un cajón y las cuento de vez en cuando. Saber que siempre habrá el mismo número hace que me tranquilice cuando hay demasiados cambios en mi vida.

Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que me mira fijamente. Parece estar pensando en algo y, cuando el tren llega a la estación, se atreve a soltarlo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustó Jou en algún momento? Pasabas mucho tiempo con él.

—No, no me gustó —contesto, sorprendida tanto por la pregunta como por mi respuesta—. Y es raro porque soy una enamoradiza. Nos mandamos algunos correos cuando acabó el trabajo y después perdimos el contacto.

No veo cambio alguno en su cara ante mis palabras. Entonces las puertas del tren se abren, sale la gente y yo sigo a los que entran después de dedicarle un gesto de despedida. Ya estoy en el interior del vagón, agarrándome como puedo a una barra de metal, cuando escucho su voz de nuevo.

—¡Jun! ¿Es cierta toda la historia?

Yo sonrío, ya sabía que era muy listo. Los pasajeros se apretujan para caber y yo busco a Koushiro entre el mar de gente. Atisbo su codo cuando me agacho y miro entre las piernas de un extrañado hombre.

—¡En realidad, uno de los finales no fue así! —grito, esperando que me escuche entre el barullo—. ¡Elige tú mismo el que crees que fue real!

Entonces las puertas se cierran. Yo me enderezo e ignoro las miradas incómodas de la gente, me da el tiempo justo de ver al pelirrojo solo en el andén y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Paso el resto del día y la mañana siguiente imaginando cuál es la elección de Koushiro. No me es muy difícil de adivinar, porque una de las historias es claramente más realista que la otra. En el fondo espero que se equivoque. Sería divertido poder darle una lección al genio acerca de sentimientos.

Pero el que me da una lección es él.

Llego a mi puesto de trabajo a la misma hora de siempre, es decir, con unos diez minutos de retraso. Con las prisas no reparo en que hay algo raro en mi mesa hasta que no dejo caer el bolso encima. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que hay muchas luces de colores cubriendo la madera, la silla y colgando de la pared.

Todos me miran con sonrisas tontas y yo me sonrojo hasta las orejas, lo sé porque tengo mucho calor en la cara. Me quito la chaqueta y los guantes, leo una nota que hay justo en el centro de la mesa.

"_Si hubiera tenido que darte una respuesta en ese momento, te hubiera dicho que la historia de Jou y su amiga era la más creíble. Pero he pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas y he decidido que voy a imaginar que ambas fueron así. Tal vez tengas razón y falta amor en el mundo, así que hay historias que podemos inventar nosotros si no se dan por sí solas._

_Lo que me has contado me ha hecho aprender que a veces hay cosas que no llegamos a hacer pero que podrían cambiar muchas cosas. Por eso no quiero quedarme con las ganas, intentaré contagiarme de tu impulsividad: ¿cenarás conmigo esta noche? Pero no muertos de frío en un banco, como comemos últimamente, sino en un buen restaurante de esos que salen en las películas románticas que seguro que te encantan._

_K._

_PD.: Las luces que he comprado son de mala calidad. Me he guardado algunas que estaban estropeadas y el resto de las que se fundan son para tu colección de luces apagadas"._

Muchos meses después de aquellas luces y aquella cena, vuelve a acercarse la Navidad. Un día miro con nostalgia una tienda de perfumes, cojo a Koushiro de la mano para que se detenga y le hago entrar.

—En este local estaba la cafetería en la que trabajé.

Los dos miramos con atención el lugar. Busco algún vestigio de lo que fue, pero no lo encuentro. Me da pena aunque en realidad siento que es una forma de cerrar un capítulo. Es hora de que deje de guardarme los recuerdos de los demás y haga los míos propios.

—¿Quieres saber cuál final pasó de verdad? —pregunto de pronto—. ¿Quién de los dos llegó a cruzar esta puerta y quién no?

Él se ríe. Aprieta mi mano y suspira con nostalgia, como si no fuera la primera vez que está aquí aunque sé que sí. Le estoy contagiando algo de mi lado soñador.

—No. Prefiero seguir imaginando que los dos fueron reales.

El azar, el destino o una simple casualidad hacen que esa misma semana encuentre algo al mirar en el buzón. Subo a casa y reviso las cartas distraídamente hasta que un pequeño sobre me llama la atención. Dentro encuentro una postal. Tiene una foto de un hombre rubio y una mujer de ojos brillantes, entre ellos hay un par de bebés. En una sola frase me felicitan las fiestas y me agradecen que les regalara un comienzo sin final.

Guardo la postal en el fondo de mi cajón, junto a las cinco luces apagadas de la cafetería y las seis que se sumaron después a la colección.

Voy al salón, me siento en el sofá y Koushiro me abraza. Me rio un poco. Puede que el viejo recuerdo de una historia de amor me haya regalado lo mismo que yo regalé hace tantos años. Ya era hora de que me tocara a mí.

.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este fic, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y hacía tiempo que me apetecía usar a Jun como personaje principal. Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado con la lectura, en especial _El Susurro del Viento_ para quien está escrita.

**¡Feliz Navidad!** Y, por qué no, feliz no cumpleaños (a la mayoría, no a algunos como mi primo que nació este mismo día hace veinticinco años).

_**Turrón, mazapanes y luces apagadas para todos :)**_


End file.
